User talk:Golden Monkey
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:30, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Turning pages into redirects GM, while I don't disagree with eliminating the "xxxx's species" pages and turning them into redirects to the one known member of the species, the proper way to do it would be to merge the two pages and then create the redirect. That way all information and all the edit history on both pages is retained. I've rolled the changes back until they can be properly merged. Thanks! -- Renegade54 16:35, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Ack, sorry. Thanks for telling me. --Golden Monkey 18:24, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Removing nits Just as a tip, if you remove a nit from an article, post a copy of it on the talk page. This lets others still be aware of it in case it is reposted, aside from just having a record of it. Good job catching that one(on the BofC ep page)--31dot 23:20, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Olsen Olsen spoke with a Mancunian accent - not a Liverpudlian accent. RicoRichmond 20:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) No problem - it's just that even though Liverpool and Manchester are quite close togeather the accents are not at all similar. Also the Olsen page describes him as having an 'Lancastrian / Mancunian accent. RicoRichmond 14:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Linking to episodes and films Please check out: . Thanks. -- sulfur 17:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Incites You must provide citations regardless of how obvious you think something is especially for something like a makeup reuse and they should be written in such a way that does not imply your opinion. — Morder (talk) 17:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Reverting Don't. Stop. Do it. Now. Seriously. -- sulfur 19:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Next time you change a plural redirect to have some small modicum of information, take a peek at the article's history, the destination, and try to take into account what the singular of said article might be. That's the one (if any) that should contain information. You've been hanging around MA long enough to have figured this out by now. -- sulfur 20:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Stigma Just for fun, I ran a full-text search through a database my university subscribes to, and found the original article. Good work finding that citation by the way; one less to worry about. ;-)– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC)